


Playing this pretend game

by eris_discordia



Series: Myosotis [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forget-me-not also let them know they have soulmate, Forget-me-not flower as a curse, Pretend not soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: It is one thing to be born with the cursed tattoo flower on her shoulder. It is another thing that her other half is from the Zixion family. Not forgetting the fact that she’ll soon marry with her other half twin. Really, fate hates her so much.
Relationships: Nyvlla Sulfira & Zixion Vennus, Nyvlla Sulfira & Zixion Vintas
Series: Myosotis [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592626





	Playing this pretend game

It’s a fact to nobody but a small group of people that the young twin of Nyvlla is cursed by Myosotis. And after a certain event that almost exposed the young twin secret, there’s never a day where there is no bandage on her right shoulder.

Myosotis or commonly known as 'forget-me-not'. A beautiful flower with a beautiful meaning. Unfortunately, in the eyes of the two kingdoms, they are nothing but a curse. In fact, they feel nothing but distaste towards the flower. People that are born with the Myosotis tattoo on their shoulder? They will be cast off by most of the people. 

***

It is one thing to be born with the cursed tattoo on her shoulder. It is another thing that her other half is from the Zixion family. Not forgetting the fact that she’ll soon marry with her other half twin. Really, fate hates her so much. 

Letting out a chuckle, she looked at the sky. ‘ _What now?_ ’ she couldn’t help but ask herself. 

***

Seeing his eyes widen and his face paled, she tried to brace herself for any kind of reaction from him. _Oh_ , she thought to herself when he ducked his head, _he’ll reject me_. Even though she knows what’s coming, hearing him say sorry still broke her. The chuckle that escaped from her mouth sounds hollow to her. 

_It’s fine,_ she said. Because she already knew this. There’s no way this so-called fate bond will happen to her. And she hates herself to ever wonder what it is like to be with her soulmate when she hates seeing that cursed flower on her shoulder. 

She hates herself more when she cries in her room, clutching her right shoulder. 

***

Hearing Vennus call her name breaks her from her thoughts. When he asked her what’s wrong, she only shook her head and stared back at the scenery. Truly, she smiled bittersweetly, it feels like nothing changed. She laid her head on the railing, head turned to look at Vennus. 

When his eyebrow raised, she just shook her head. For a while, they just sit in silence. 

“Thank you, Ven,” she said. I’ll keep my side of the promise, she said to herself. He’ll understand it one day. 

***

 _This is the worst_.

Her skin feels like it burned from the touch from Vintas. Unfortunately for her, he hasn't lifted his hand even though his eyes widen from the discovery he just found. _Once again_ , her traitor mind whispered. In fact, aside from his surprised expression for a moment, he didn’t do anything at all except examine her leg. 

“It might be broken.” 

Her eyes widened at his words. Broken. She finally broke her leg. And they stuck in the forest. _Amazing_. 

He asked her if she could stand and she can’t stop herself from not looking at him as if he stupid. When he offered to give her piggyback, she stubbornly refused. They end up settling with he tried to support her with her hand around his shoulder and his hand around her waist. 

They ignored the burn feeling from their skin touch. They ignored the tingling feeling once they did not touch each other. They never acknowledge this… thing between them. 

***

One thing she both loves and hates about Vennus is that he sometimes… too perceptive. 

In fact, she wasn't even surprised when he was able to guess what happened. And when he asked if it’s related to her bandage shoulder, she couldn't help but snigger. Her hand slowly rubbed the bandage as if it was her second skin. In fact, she forgot how it feels like without these bandages. 

“It’s not that Vin rejected you but…” 

“But?” 

“He is already engaged with one of the Maltar. Since he’s a child.”

Oh… _Oh._

***

She and Vintas never talk about the… curse. They never do anything beyond what they have right now. 

If people know about them and Myosotis, they’ll be hunted by their people. As long as there’s not the mark of them truly bond to each other, they are safe. 

Even though every single time Vintas met his fiance made her heart sink into the void. 

Even though every single time guy's name out from Sulfira’s mouth made his body flare with burning rage. 

***

They told themselves, they are fine with what they have. They don’t want anything more than friends. They are okay with whatever their other half did even though sometimes it is so reckless or stupid or even both.

Until they found that they’re not.

***


End file.
